


Sunrise

by ImmaDeckYouInTheShnoz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, blake missing yang, help me I suck at tags, set during volume 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaDeckYouInTheShnoz/pseuds/ImmaDeckYouInTheShnoz
Summary: Blake likes hanging out with Sun, but she misses Yang.Was originally on fanfiction.net, also by me.





	Sunrise

Blake stood on her balcony, looking out at the twinkling stars shining brightly, contrasting to the darkness of the night sky. Her arms rested on the handrail. Orange started to peek over the horizon, the sunlight bathing the land, and Blake couldn’t help but miss the one person who was the light to her darkness. She heard footsteps behind her, and immediately her eyes narrowed, unsheathing gambol shroud and pointing it at the intruder.

“Blake it’s just me!” Sun shrieked, putting up his hands to defend himself. 

Blake sheathed gambol shroud and went back to watching the sunrise. Sun walked up next to her and leaned on the railing. He looked questioningly at Blake.   
“What do you want, Sun?” Blake asked exasperatedly.

“Hey I just wanted to check on you,” he began. “So why do you always watch the sunrise?”  
“Because.”  
“Because what?”  
“I miss her.”

Sun’s eyes widened as he realized what she meant. He sighed then placed his hand on Blake’s shoulder. Blake enjoyed Sun’s company, but she wished it was her light comforting her instead of him. Blake tore her eyes away from the sky, walking towards the door while the light filtered onto the balcony. 

Suddenly she felt warmth on her hand that wasn’t there before. She looked behind her, and saw that Sun’s hand was intertwined with her own. The warmth began to spread to the rest of her body as the sunlight covered her. She stared up at Sun, who was smiling warmly at her. She smiled back, joining him at the edge once again, staring out at the horizon. It wasn’t as warm as when Yang was there, but she wasn’t cold anymore, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! This is something from a little while ago, and it's also on fanfiction.net. I'm called ImmaDeckYouInTheSchnoz over there, although I'll probably be only doing things on here from now on. Really there's just one thing that's on there that isn't on here. Anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
